


Recollect

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bro strider doing his best, F/F, M/M, Roxy being the straight up og, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Jade Harley, alpha kids in the background, davesprite deserved better, so he is gonna get better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The moment you saw the blood would never leave your head,but you could always fill your head with better moments. Even if that meant living trough all the awkward ones to get there.





	Recollect

It was summer now, it had been 2 months since they were all spit back into their respective universes. Of course the groups had kept in contact,nothing could stop them from shit posting eachother through time and space. 

It had been odd to see the long since passed guardians,standing in front of them,blood stains still prominent,not even dried. He supposes they must not of been dead for long in this...context? Timeframe? Thats better then them coming back from the dead as rotting corpses.

The game had spit them back up on the exact godamn day,of the exact fucking year. Did they really expect any different? It seemed so easy for everybody to reconnect, John and his Dad were like puzzle pieces, Rose had found a new appreciation for her mother's crudely hidden sincerity,even Jade and her dog. But he was Dave Strider,with the Guardian who really didn't care all to much.

He didn't seem like he cares at least,you could never really tell what was going on in his head. You had to be on edge,looking for the signs of emotion in every moving muscle. But sometimes Bro would go completely still. It was freaky,when after a dual he could go stone cold,as if not breathing at all.

That's what you were currently contemplating, his breath. You were a god of time,you felt every painful tick. It was easy to block out in most situations,but if you were panicking time would seem to ring in the back of your ears,faster and faster. It's a good thing you weren't freaking out now,because it was 3 am and Bro was asleep on the futon.

It had been three months,but you were still awake,and still counting the mechanical seconds between each breath. The dread never left your stomach. What were you doing up at three in the morning? You kinda wish it was nightmares,but you can't have nightmares if you don't sleep at all.

You were starting to remind yourself of Dirk, you hadn't slept in around two days. It was like a competition with yourself,and you would be damned if you'd lose. You somehow still feel like your losing,even if you hadn't fallen asleep.

Most people would be worried of waking up such a light sleeper,however you had learnt to be silent. It had taken time sure,but you weren't directly taught it. You didn't have anything to be afraid of. Strifes were learning experiences,as fucked as it sounds,you were never hurt in any of them.

The melodic ticks of time slowly fade in around you,not because you were panicked,because you were in desperate need of something other then silence. You let the ticking get louder,never wavering,not faster or slower. It had been a mystery whether any of you retained you physical powers,but that tick of time never faded completely.

You and Bro hadn't talked about the game,he seemed like he wanted to bring it up, but who were you to say. Where would you even start? 'I decapitated you in an alternate universe.' 'I've watched myself die.' Or what about the all time favorite, 'I have a guilt complex that I can logically disprove,but somehow it still doesn't go away!'

A shaky sigh escapes you,before you turn on your heel and head back to your room. It was four by now,you didn't need to know what second it was this very moment,but it engulfs a small chunk of your mind anyways. Walking over to your computer,you open pesturchum,time zones might actually be useful for once. Probably not though. 

\- - turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 4:32 am - -

[TG]: hey rose

[TG]: your probably not up nevermind

[TG]: you know what fuck it

[TG]: rose i summon thee flighty broad

[TG]: not as a friend but as a therapist

[TT]: I appreciate your use of proper summoning rituals,however unfortunately, I was already awake. Now what is this about being in need of a therapist?

[TG]: shut up I was just using that to summon your need to know spirit

[TG]: ill even say it all poetically

[TG]: thee dave strider used cruel tactics to summon thy nosey soul

[TT]: Well considering the fact that you appear to be up at four am I would say if not in need of a therapist of the tentacle kind,then you're surely in need of proper rest.

[TG]: i never shoulda started talking to you anyways

[TG]: isnt it like five there shouldnt you be asleep?

[TT]: While I would love to be hidden in the sweet embrace of my covers right now, my dear beloved Jaspers decided he was in need of sustenance.

[TG]: jeez rose you could of just said your cat was hungry

[TT]: I suppose I could've,but what's the fun in that?

[TG]: oh my fucking god rose im to tired to deal with your weird obsession with literature

[TT]: I'm not obsessed with literature itself,more so the act of writing it. If you were looking for someone who would rant to you about the amazing books they have consumed knowledge from,it would be best for you to message Karkat.

[TG]: okay now your just doing this on purpose

[TG]: im leaving this and I better see an apology in the morning

[TT]: Technically it is already the morning.

\- - turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 4:57 - -

Your eyes remind you of the heaviness that has been tugging at them for way to many hours,as you take off your sunglasses,opting to listen to music. Falling back into your old ways.

You knew youd made a mistake the second you saw the body lying,sword firmly standing,and blood pooling at your feet.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

The moment you open your eyes you felt the pins and needles stinging at your skin. Bolting up,you hear someone take a step back. You gather yourself and your surroundings quickly,before turning your chair to look at which you obviously knew were standing there.

You take a sharp breath when you see an almost worried look spread across the dimly lit face in front of you. "Uh,hey lil man,you okay?" The dreadfully expected question could've been obviously answered correctly with a simple 'no',but Dave Strider was not about to admit that he was this vulnerable.

Swallowing the lump in your throat,you let out a groggy "yeah dude," although Bro's shoulders didn't seem to relax,he let it go. He's almost to the door when he throws something behind his shoulder,hitting you in the face. A loud groan escapes your mouth because this dude just through a fucking puppet at you! A puppet!!!

And before you can spike it back at him,the door is closed. Grumbling out of your chair,you stretch out your body, regretting that your first night of sleep in two days was in a computer chair,slumped over. You throw on a pair of actual clothes,beginning to miss your God teir pajamas.

Stumbling out of your room, you practically sling yourself into the chair, still mumbling angrily about the smuppet as you slam it down on the table,making eye contact with Bro,currently sitting with a smile tugging st the edge of his lips. And this might be the wrong time to realize you had completely neglected to put back on your shades." There's leftover Chinese in the fridge." Is all you get before the dumbfuck flash steps away.

You squint your eyes, trying to minimize the light currently shining through the window. A sigh escapes you before you head back to grab your sunglasses,covering your eyes and blindly wandering the house.After finally reaching the sunglasses you glance over at the computer screen, seeing someone pestering him once more.

\- - ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 11:37 - -

[EB]: Hi Dave!

[TG]: sup

[EB]: Did Rose tell you yet!

[TG]: tell me what exactly???

[EB]: We are all meeting up at her place before we have to start school!

[TG]: are you sure

[EB]: Of course I am sure!

[TG]: stop over using your exclamation privileges

[EB]: !!!

[EB]: aren't you excited

[TG]: yeah yeah

[TG]: so when is it

[EB]: Uh

[TG]: how am I supposed to belive your sure if you cant even give me a date

[EB]: Dave!

[TG]: well its true

[EB]: Well it's also rude!

[TG]: my deepest apologies,my beloved John.

[EB]: Oh wow I got you to use punctuation,that is a true apology.

[TG]: are you implying I would ever give anyone a fake apology

[EB]: No not at all.

[TG]: that message was as suspicious as a dog not wagging its tail when you ask it to go on a walk

[TG]: the dogs obviously possessed

[TG]: are you possessed john 

[EB]: Did you just call me a dog?

[TG]: not the point egderp

[TG]: doesnt matter anyways

[TG]: im gonna go force bro to drive me to one of these shitty restuarants

[TG]: later

\- - turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 11:54 am - -

Apparently you came into the living room at just the right time because Bro seems to light up slightly when he seems you. "Yeah,I'll keep that in mind Roxy,yep,I've gotta go,yeah,you too,bye." He deflates when he finally gets to lower the phone form his ear. " What do ya want?"

"Can a guy not walk into his own living room? Jeez," you see a eyebrow raised over the pointy shades," i wanna go find one of those good shitty restuarants."

" Isn't that kinda contradictory?" He says,already going to grab the keys.

"Nonsense,"

______________________________________________________________________________________________

You had settled on this old looking diner. Shitty looking on the outside but they have the best breakfast. You were currently sitting at the booth engulfing French toast. Bro looks up from his plate,"So Roxy was planning-" 

"A get together,John told me. So when is it?" You interupt. He looks annoyed but bounces back to his nuetral state soon afterwards.

" Three days,but we're gonna be leaving really late tommorow." He stabs at the eggs on his plate, " I would've given ya more of a heads up but Roxy just told me earlier,she had been to caught up in planning to remember to actually invite people. We'll probably stay for three days or so."

Bro seems to fidget a bit before deciding to ask something. Which is never good. "So this morning..." He trails off,giving you a chance to not seem like a dick for interrupting him.

You roll your eyes,shrinking down into the uncomfortable bench,"Out of all the things you could interrogate me about,choose literally anything else." He looks like he's going to defend himself,but stops,cocking his head to find the side, a sinister smirk crawling up the side of his face.

"What about that John kid?" You only let yourself freeze for a second before gathering yourself.

" What about him?"

He wiggles his eyebrows dramatically. A criminal offense in your books. You scoff,reaching across the table and punching him in the shoulder. "I don't wanna hear you speak unless the next words out of your mouth are 'Ow,that really hurt Dave. I'll definitely just abandon this topic.'"

"You aren't exactly helping your case lil man." He almost laughes,before calling the waitress over to take the check.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably gonna be a mess,but I'll be doing my best to update regularly. I'm always open to suggestions and criticism! This will be always mainly strilonde focused story so don't get your hopes up.


End file.
